


Good Doll

by GuardianOfSin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, light dom/sub themes, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfSin/pseuds/GuardianOfSin
Summary: You and Bucky do the do.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 128





	Good Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly a huge simp for Bucky and this is just part one of my dirty fantasy sex scenes that I have with him in mind. Just pure smut. Sorry if it's trash but I didn't take time to edit it fully. Promise the next one will be better. Enjoy xx

There's just no way that this is happening right now. There is not a single, earthly fifth-dimenson that can be on this plane of existance that James Buchannan Barnes is tongue deep inside of my mouth at this moment. They're soft and demanding against my shocked demeanor. The tempature contrast of his arms seems real enough. A shockingly cool, not cold, metal at the center of my back and the firm, warm palm on my buttocks. Every place he slides his hands erupts goosebumps on my skin. My fingers are threaded through his hair and gods he tastes like heaven on my tongue. He pulls my bottom lip between his teeth causing my knees to grow weak then slides both his hands down my body to the backs of my thighs.   


"Up," he commands. He lifts me more than I really need to to wrap my legs around his waist. I suppose he's impaitent tonight as he's carrying me through the room and keeping me distracted by kissing and licking his way down my neck to my collar. "Hold on, doll."

I grip my hands to the back of his neck and wrap my legs tighter around his waist. He carries me to the nearest surface, which happens to be his bed. Then he's moving his hands from my thick thighs to the bottom of my shirt. He tears the offending material from my body from the bottom up. I pull back slightly to give him an unamused glare but he just smirks in response before laying me back on his bed. Everything around me smells like him and its overwhelming.

"You're so sexy, doll," he whispers against my lips before leaning away to strip himself of his black tee shirt. The more of his skin is exposed, the more my mouth waters at the sight of him. Before the shirt is all the way off of his arms, I work off the button of his dark jeans and free his cock. Its beautifully thick with a decent length, one that's almost intimidating. The head is shaded red with a thick vein falling down the bottom of it. I stroke him a few times causing his breathing to go to heavy pants. 

"Any other day, doll, I'd take it slow but right now I need to be inside ya." He removes my hand from his cock before climbing back on top of me, surrounding me with his body heat. He spreads my thighs apart wide and slides his hard cock against my dripping slit. The head nudges my clit perfectly when he first thrusts forward and coats him in my juices. The third thrust is when he enters me. Once he's made himself comfortable and seated inside me, he's hitting my cervix and threatening to enter my womb causing my body to shake. My eyes are rolled into the back of my head. Jumbled words fall from my lips, mostly made up of Bucky's name. "You feel so fucking good, baby. Fuck."

He sets a steady pace, bottoming out inside me each time. He isn't rough, just holding tight on my hips and rubbing circles into them. His lips never leave my body, reaching every inch of exposed skin he can find. He's hyper focused and I take the opportunity to thread my fingers in his hair once again. I give a playful tug which earns me a low growl from the back of his throat.

"Bucky, please."

"Please what, doll?" He thrusts harder, "Tell me what you want."

"F-faster, Buck." Instead he slows his movements. I whine high and feel the tears forming in my eyes. "Go faster, please. I wanna c-um! I wanna cum, please."

"Say you love my cock," he huffs, speeding up his strokes. 

"I love your cock," I stutter out.

"Tell me how much you love it," he demands, thrusting hard with each word.

"I love it so much, Bucky! Please, let me cum! Please, please, please," I beg with tears falling from my eyes. He's hitting me so deep and hard with his cock, moving and feeling up my body with his flesh hand and resting it on my throat. "I love you, Bucky, please let me cum!"

His eyes dialate more than I thought any human's could. His hand squeezes lightly on my throat and I feet cool metal of his other hand on my clit. The tempature difference shocks me and causes my pussy to tighten around him.

"Cum on my cock, doll. Cum now."

Everything goes dark for a few seconds and there's a scream in the room which I believe is coming from my lips. Bucky stills his thrusts to allow me to come down from the after shocks of my orgasm. His metal thumb never leaves my clit though. The stimulation sends me directly into another, smaller climax, my hands now gripping the sheets beneath me. 

"T-too much, B-Bucky," I manage to pant out. My legs are shaking still from the pleasure he's provided and, from the look in his eyes, is still very much willing to give.

"So good for me, baby doll," he says while running his hands up and down my sweat slicked skin, "Turn over and show me that cute ass."

I heave my body into the position that he wants me, with his assistance of course. Once I'm positioned to his liking, he slides back inside me, impossibly deeper.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so damn good. I can't wait to cum in here." He slaps his flesh hand down on my ass. I scream out from the pleasurable pain in the strike and clench once more on his cock. He's thrusting to ruthlessly now, chasing his release as I approach my third quickly. "Cum for me again, doll. I know you can do it. Let me feel you."

He lays his lower weight on my body, pinning me to the mattress. His hips are rutting, hard, into my soaked cunt. The head of his cock is hitting me just right and cresendoing me into my next climax. With every squeeze of his cock, he practically whimpers in my ear. If I could have him making those noises for the rest of my life, I'd gladly lay here beneath him. He pulls my hair back with his flesh hand to raise my head and kiss my swollen lips. Its carnal and sloppy, turning feral when he places his vibrainium hand on my throat. Its enough to finally push me over the edge into my third and most powerful orgasm. 

It's strong enough to have Bucky tumbling over the ledge with me. With each final thrust of his hips, a rope of warm cum fills me up and coats my inner walls. There's so much that I feel a bit spill out between us and onto the bed cover. When he's come down from his own high, he doesn't remove his cock from inside me but he does slowly release my throat and hair from his grip. 

"Such a good doll for me," he praises while kissing my head and neck. When my breathing finally evens out, I close my eyes and think I can fall asleep but am sorely mistaken when I feel Bucky's cock twitch alive inside of me again. I gasp out and he only chuckles. "Super soldier, babe. I'm not anywhere near done with you yet."


End file.
